


Enjoy the Show

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John brings Rodney a cup of coffee, and stays to watch him work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Show

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "genius at work"

“Hey, Rodney,” said John, as he came into the lab.

Rodney detoured from the white board where he’d been scrawling equations to take the cup of coffee John held out, then headed straight for another one, already berating some poor but oh-so-very- _wrong_ soul between swallows.

Grinning, John leaned against the door frame and waited. Sure enough, three more equations later, Rodney turned, and stopped short.

“Sheppard,” he said, as though only just realizing John was there. “Did you, um, need me for anything?”

“Nope,” said John, still grinning. “Just came to watch the genius at work.”

Rodney beamed at him. 

THE END


End file.
